A Woman Scorned Outtakes
by Bella Baby24
Summary: This is a compilation of different POVs and book excerpts from “A Woman Scorned.” Rated M for language and Adult Content.
1. Prologue EPOV

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**A/N: This is the bribe for reviewing Chapter 1 from AWS.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue (EPOV)**

I could feel tingles spread over my body as I talked to Mike and Eric. It almost felt as if I were near _her_ again. Obviously, I had consumed too much alcohol. There was no plausible reason for her to be here in Denver, let alone at this charity gala for the Denver Children's Hospital.

I had lost track of her when she left Chicago after the divorce. Last I had heard, she had moved to San Francisco. I hope she is happy with her new life and that I had not completely destroyed her. When the guilt concerning our divorce consumed me, I toyed with the idea of hiring a private investigator to find her. However, I had no idea what I would say to her if I ever ran into her again. What do you say to your ex-wife after you destroyed her heart and turned her into a shell of the woman she used to be? I'm sure she would not accept any apologies from me. There was no way that I would be able to see love shining in her gorgeous doe eyes again. I would kill be her love once again. No matter how I wished I could change the past, I had to accept that she would never take me back.

Mike's voice drew me out of my thoughts, "Did you see Isabella Cullen tonight? She's calling to me in that backless dress she is wearing. My dick is begging me to take her home and fuck her seven ways to Sunday. She is one fine piece of ass."

My breath hitched as I heard the name Isabella. Thank God he didn't say Isabella Swan. Would there ever be a time that I would think of her without feeling as if my heart were ripped out of my chest?

"Isabella Cullen? Who is she?" I questioned.

"Masen, I keep forgetting that you are new to the mile-high city. She's a sexy socialite here in Denver. She's got a tight little body and she knows it. Fucking cock-tease," Mike informed me. Mike's irritation was an obvious cover for the fact that he no chance with the illusive Isabella Cullen.

I cocked my eyebrow at him and confidently stated, "Well, I am always looking for a new challenge. I'm sure Isabella Cullen would love to meet my dick."

"Right Masen. I'm sure she would take one look at your dick and tell you to go fuck yourself. Actually, you would be lucky if that's all she told you. Last month she told Mike that she wouldn't let him near her with a strap-on, let alone his light-switch dick," Eric told me.

I threw my head back and laughed at her insult. I would definitely be meeting Isabella Cullen. Maybe she could help me forget about _her_.

"There's the fucking cock-tease now," Mike stated. "She is across the room on the balcony. The curvy brunette in the black dress."

I looked across the room and was greeted by the sight of the sexiest woman I had ever known. Holy fuck was she beautiful. My mind was screaming at me that she hated me, but my heart (and dick) leapt at the mere sight of her.

My eyes widened as I drank in the sight of her. She looked significantly better than the last time I saw her. Gone were her flat, emotionless eyes and too-thin figure. Her hair was shiny and her body was beyond magnificent. Her dress clung to the dangerous curves that I used to be intimately acquainted with.

I hardened at the mere thought of our prior sexcapades. I was assaulted with the memory of our last anniversary together when she yelled at me, "Who owns your dick?" It had been over three years, but I still wanted to scream across the room, "You, Mistress!"

While I continued to eye-fuck her, I tried to determine what I should do. If I waved, I would look like a douche. If I smiled at her, I came across as the arrogant bastard she thought I was. There was no gesture that could convey my love, longing, and regret without sending the wrong message.

As I continued my internal debate, she raised her champagne glass towards me with a mischievous smile.

_Was she toasting me? Us?_

She threw me a wink and turned away from the balcony.

_What the fuck?_

As she walked away from me, all I could notice was her backless dress and the way it highlighted the sashaying of her hips. The rhythm was hypnotizing. My mind was assaulted with memories of kissing my way up that back as I took her from behind. She was a fucking minx.

Seeing her again was driving me insane. I had not expected to find such a vixen. I had assumed that she would still be the woman that I had destroyed. The laughter in her chocolate doe eyes told me otherwise. She didn't appear to be angry or broken, she was _amused_. I was so fucking confused. Who is this Isabella Cullen and what did she do with _my_ Bella? Most importantly, why the fuck is her last name Cullen?


	2. Rosalie's Revenge RPOV

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**Disclaimer 2: I am not responsible for anyone trying these crazy ideas in real life. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, do not try this stuff at home. It's fun to read about Bella's book and the fantasies she has for revenge, but it's not funny in real life. It just leads to a criminal record and it makes you look sad. Don't be THAT girl. Take a note from Bella and write down all of your revenge ideas.**

**A/N: Here is the bribe for reviewing Chapter 2 in "A Woman Scorned."**

* * *

**3 1/2 Years Ago (RPOV)**

I just left my best friend in my guest room after she cried herself to sleep. I am going to kill Edward and Tanya when I get my hands on them.

_Fucking dirty-ass sluts._

How do you nicely tell your best friend that she married a douche bag? I mean come-on! I know he's hot and all, but the only thing he ever talks about is becoming a doctor.

_I want to save lives... blah, blah, blah._

He's just now finishing his last year of residency. How in the hell is he finding time to fuck his wife, let alone Tanya?

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He was a junior when Bella and I started at the University of Chicago. Before he dated her, he used to be such a player; however, I never thought he would cheat on her.

I don't have time to ponder the why's. Bella is family and you don't fuck with family. I'm going to make those bastards pay for messing with my girl.

-o-o-o-

The next afternoon I sat down to have a chat with Jasper. "Hey, how bad would it be if the paper got wind of Bella's impending divorce?" I asked him.

"In all reality, it would probably speed things along. You know Momma Liz won't like people bad mouthing her son. It might pressure Edward to settle in mediation, instead of court. He and Bella have a hefty pre-nup, but there are still negotiations to be made," Jasper pondered. "Hell, if Bella is ok with it, it might be a wise move to leak it to the paper."

When Bella came back into the kitchen, I slyly asked her, "Hey B, would you be really upset if everyone found out about the affair?"

She looked at me as if she were trying to determine my motives. "It would be awkward, but I don't have anything to hide. Rosalie, that little smirk on your face is creeping me out. What are you planning?"

-o-o-o-

Monday morning, I walked into the offices of the Chicago Tribune and headed straight to my boss, Lauren Mallory's office. Ever since she had found out that I knew Isabella and Edward Masen, she had been pumping me for information.

_That's what I get for going to an expensive private college...._

As the daughter of one of Chicago's most prominent lawyers, Bella was considered part of Chicago society. Throw in her trust fund and the fact that she does charity work, and she is a society page writer's dream.

Edward on the other hand, is the son of Elizabeth Gold-Masen and Edward Masen, Sr. Elizabeth comes from a line of old money and Edward Masen, Sr. is a prominent Cardiologist in Chicago. The size of his trust fund and his mother's connections insure him a spot as one of Chicago's elite.

The two of them together are a force to be reckoned with. They are beautiful, rich, charismatic, and powerful. Lauren has been begging me for ages to get them to do a piece for the Tribune.

"Good Morning Lauren," I sang. "You are going to be a very happy girl today."

_And so am I...._

"Why is that Rosalie?" she questioned.

"What if I told you that I could get you insider information on the upcoming divorce between Isabella and Edward Masen. We're talking about juicy details that only friends know," I taunted.

"I would say you could have pretty much anything you want," Lauren cautiously replied.

"I want a week of paid-time-off so that Bella and I can take a much needed vacation after the divorce. I will be your inside source and will help you get pictures and quotes for each article. Do we have a deal?" I bartered.

"Done, Hale. Go talk to Jacob about writing the articles and be sure to let me know when you will need that time off," Lauren replied.

I hummed as I made it down to Jacob Black's desk. He was the society columnist for the Tribune and he also wrote an internet blog, "_Black_-Tie Affair?!?". His blog was quite racy and he was considered the Perez Hilton of Chicago. I was definitely going to feed him information for the blog too.

"Hey Jacob. I have some insider information for you. Isabella Masen will be filing for divorce today. Edward was screwing around with her best-friend, divorce attorney Tanya Denali," I stated.

"Really?" he questioned. "Are we going to be able to get comments for the paper to make this worth my while?"

"If you want the best comments for the paper, only call Tanya Denali and Elizabeth Gold-Masen today," I stated. "Be sure to mention the affair and ask if it's true. If you call Elizabeth right now, I guarantee you Edward will call me by the end of the day. I will IM you and we will get a fun quote from him. Just be sure to hang around your cubicle today."

I went back into my office and waited for Edward's impending call. I knew Elizabeth would call Edward when she got off the phone with Jacob. If there was one thing that was important to Elizabeth Gold-Masen, it was appearances. I felt kind of bad for sicking Momma Liz on Edward, but he started this war.

I made a quick sign that said, "Tell Edward thanks for the quote," that I could flash at Jacob during our call. I just needed to get Edward to lose his cool and he would be sure to say something dumb.

-o-o-o-

At 4 pm my cell phone display lit up with the name Edward. "Hello, Doucheward," I answered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Rosalie!" were the first words screamed out of his mouth.

Holding back a giggle, I replied, "What do you mean?" I quickly IM'd Black to come down to my cubicle.

As he started to reply, I cut him off and said, "Edward my phone is dying. Can you call me back at work?" I hung up the phone and waited for my phone to ring. Jacob came running around the corner as I picked up the phone on speaker.

"Sorry about that Edward. What can I do for you?" I calmly stated.

"What you can do for me is stop giving the Tribune information on my private life. My Mother just called and ripped me a new one for possibly having an affair and getting a divorce!" he spat at me.

"As I heard it, it definitely wasn't just a possibility Edward. It was a reality," I stated.

"What the fuck, Rose? Bella and I are not getting a divorce. I'm sure that we can work through this. We don't need you sicking the paper or my Mom on us!" Edward yelled.

_Good. He was angry now and wouldn't be thinking straight._

"Oh hi, Jacob. Come on in. Edward, Jacob is here. You don't mind that you are on speaker, do you?" I quickly questioned.

"Why would I care about that, Rose? I need you to kill this article. Please don't hurt Bella any more than she needs to be," he pleaded.

_Give me a break..._

"You and I both know that you are more concerned about Momma Liz killing you than Bella. It's not like I told the paper that you like kinky sex," I lazily replied.

I grabbed my sign and waited for his reply.

"Who cares if I like kinky sex? The affair and any kinky sex is my business, not yours or the Tribune's, Rose!" he yelled.

I quickly held up the sign to Jacob and he stated in a professional voice, "Thank you for the quote, Mr. Masen. You have given me enough information for the article." Jacob waved and said, "Bye, Rose."

"What! No, I did not give you a comment. Rose, he can't use that! I was just talking to you, not the paper," Edward yelled.

"Actually, Edward he can. You directly called the paper on a land line. I informed you that a reporter was in the room, and asked you if you minded that he was listening to our conversation," I laughed out. "You really should learn to control that temper."

He mumbled, "Fuck."

I sang out, "Goodbye, Doucheward!"

Now I just need to have someone go get a picture of Tanya's broken nose.....


	3. Betrayed TPOV

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**Disclaimer 2: I am not responsible for anyone trying these crazy ideas in real life. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, do not try this stuff at home. It's fun to read about Bella's book and the fantasies she has for revenge, but it's not funny in real life. It just leads to a criminal record and it makes you look sad. Don't be THAT girl. Take a note from Bella and write down all of your revenge ideas.**

**A/N: This is the bribe associated with reviewing Chapter 3 of AWS.**

* * *

**3 1/2 Years Ago (TPOV)**

I can't believe that bitch just punched me. Sure I was sleeping with her husband, but did she have to fucking break my nose?

Bella has always had everything I ever wanted. The perfect clothes, house, money, and Edward. The night we first met Edward, I had called dibs. When he pursued her, I told her it didn't matter, but I was pissed. _Technically_, she stole him first.

It was so unfair that she was married to Edward. He was such a wonderful man and she didn't even appreciate him.

This day had not gone according to my plans. Edward was distant lately. He said he wanted to talk to me about something and I was nervous that he was going to end our arrangement.

When I got the text from Bella saying that she was headed over to my place, I realized this was my opportunity. If she could just see what Edward and I had, she would have to leave him.

She may not have walked in, like I planned, but she obviously found out. I never thought that when she did find out she would be so violent. Bella has always been so loving and forgiving. I thought she would be angry and hurt, but she would come around. Edward and I belonged together.

My internal ranting was cut short when I realized the blood from my nose was not stopping. I needed to get to the hospital.

I picked up my phone and called Edward. His frantic voice answered, "Bella!"

"No. It's me. I need you to come get me," I told him.

I heard a deep sigh. "Tanya, I don't have time for this shit. Bella left me and I'm trying to find her," he impatiently stated.

"Bella's here. She fucking assaulted me," I informed him.

_Well, she was here..._

"I'm on my way," he quickly stated and hung up the phone.

-o-o-o-

Ten minutes later, I buzzed Edward in and told him that the door was unlocked. I was excited to see him. Now that he and Bella were over, he could stay the night. I was finally going to get my happy ending.

I heard the front door slam and Edward yelling out, "Bella! Bella, where are you?" He barely glanced at me before continuing to look around my apartment. "Where the fuck is she?" he asked.

"She left," I spat out.

I couldn't believe he was asking about her.

"What? You said she was here," he yelled. He finally noticed my gushing nose and asked me, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Bella. She came over and fucking punched me when I opened the door," I spat at him.

"Did she say where she was going?" he asked.

I just shot him a glare. I was about to open my mouth to scream at him when he quickly continued, "Are you alright?"

"NO," I shrieked at him. "I need you to drive me to the damn hospital."

-o-o-o-

The drive to the hospital was silent, until Edward started punching the steering wheel repeatedly.

I jumped and tried to soothe him, "I don't know why you're so upset. You knew she had to find out eventually. At least we still have each other. I love you, Edward. We'll be OK. Bella will come around."

He turned and glared at me. "It will not be OK. I love Bella," he slowly stated. "This," he said while gesturing his hand between us, "was a mistake."

I let out an incredulous gasp. "What the hell? Edward, it was not a mistake. We love each other."

We pulled up in front of the emergency room and Edward turned to me. "I need to find Bella and beg for her forgiveness." He threw money at me and said, "Here's money for a cab home. I'm sorry Tanya, but it's over. Please don't contact me anymore."

-o-o-o-

One week later, my cell phone rang with an unknown number. When I greeted the caller, I heard an unexpected voice, "Hello, Tanya. This is Elizabeth Gold-Masen. I understand that you are having an affair with my son."

Before I could answer, she continued, "I suggest you stay away from my son and his wife. As of this moment, you have no need to be in any form of contact with him. Should I hear of, or have any reason to suspect that you are still in contact with Edward, I will report your affair to the Illinois Bar Association. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, ma'am," I softly answered.

I heard the phone click and I was terrified. Would she report me even if I stayed away? Would I be disbarred? Only Bella could tell me. I had been trying to call her all week, but she wouldn't answer her phone.

-o-o-o-

Another week later, Bella still wasn't answering her phone. I really didn't expect her to, but I needed to talk to her about Edward and Momma Liz. I knew where I was going to have to go, but I was dreading it. I tried calling Bella one more time before I got in the car and drove to Rosalie's house.

I rang the doorbell and kept my fingers crossed that Rose wouldn't be the one to answer. She may have been beautiful, but Rosalie Hale was a fiercely loyal bitch. I had no delusions that I would be welcomed in her home.

As the front door opened, I realized fate was not on my side. Rose's icy blue eyes and flaring nostrils came into view.

"What the fuck do you want?" She spat at me.

I took a shaky breath and replied, "Is Bella here?"

Rose snorted and answered, "No. She and Edward are spending time with Charlie and the Masens."

_What? Are they back together? _

I didn't realize that I had said my thoughts outloud until Rose huffed out, "Are you fucking serious? Are you really asking me that?"

"I'll be leaving now," I said. "Let Bella know I need to talk to her."

"Sure," Rose stated in a bored tone.

As I started to turn and walk away, Rose called out, "How's your nose?"

"It's sore. It hurt like a bitch when they set the break. I'm just glad I won't need surgery," I replied.

"That's great," Rose answered as she pulled back her fist and punched me in the face.

My world went black with white stars as I heard a series of loud crunches and felt excruciating pain. This was so much worse than Bella's punch because my nose was already broken and sensitive. Blood began to pour down my face and I realized my nose was probably broken in numerous places now. The odds of it healing without surgery were nonexistent.

"FUCK! What the hell Rosalie?" I screamed.

Rose just shrugged her shoulders and calmly stated, "Don't fuck with my family, slut. Next time you come by, you'll be wishing I only broke your nose."

I was clutching my face when she sang out, "Since you can't catch your own husband, don't forget to test regularly. I would hate for someone's wife to get an STD from a dirty-ass slut like you. That is, if anyone will want you with that fucked-up face."

As her door shut, I realized there was no one left to call. I got in my car and drove to the hospital. I was sobbing as the blood ran down my face and onto my clothes. I had lost everyone and if Momma Liz had her way, I would lose my job.

_I'm so fucked...._


	4. Sex Toys

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**Disclaimer 2: I am not responsible for anyone trying these crazy ideas in real life. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, do not try this stuff at home. It's fun to read about Bella's book and the fantasies she has for revenge, but it's not funny in real life. It just leads to a criminal record and it makes you look sad. Don't be **_**THAT**_** girl. Take a note from Bella and write down all of your revenge ideas.**

**A/N: This is the bribe for the San Francisco chapter of A Woman Scorned. It is an excerpt from Bella's book.**

**

* * *

**

**A Woman Scorned**

I was so hurt and angry. Masen and my slut of a step-sister Tanya had been having an affair for months! How dare they betray me like that and humiliate me in front of our friends and family? Was I supposed to sit by and watch them canoodle at future family functions?

_Hell, No._

You come after me, and I'm going after you twice as hard. Masen and Tanya don't have a clue about what's coming their way. They are about to become intimately acquainted with the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

My husband, Masen Edwards, is a VP of Finance at the prestigious investment bank, Credit Suisse. I know that Masen is being considered for the CFO position that has opened at the bank. As this is a highly visible position, the board has been carefully watching Masen to insure that he has an impeccable character and upstanding morals.

The two of us have been networking at company events for years to help Masen build relationships with board members. Masen and Annabelle Edwards were always invited to country-club events and participated in numerous charity galas. From the outside looking in, we were the quintessential couple. To destroy this perception, would negatively impact Masen's reputation and career.

I decided that if I was going to retaliate against Masen, it would best to call his character into question at work. His job was the one thing he loved above all else and he would be heartbroken to not be the next CFO. My best friend Lily and I began to plan a way to humiliate Masen without jeopardizing his current position.

_I still need alimony after all..._

After looking at his schedule, I realized that Masen left on Monday for a business meeting at the company headquarters in Switzerland. He was not due back to the office until Friday morning.

From past experience, I knew that all packages delivered to Credit Suisse employees would wait in the company mailroom until the employees themselves would pick them up. Therefore, anything I sent Masen would be visible to all of his coworkers until Friday.

-o-o-o-

Lily picked me up in her car and we drove down to the nearest adult bookstore. We were on a mission to find items to send to Masen at work. The goal was to find something that might be considered embarrassing in such a conservative environment.

Lily held up a box of extra-small condoms and cocked her eyebrow at me. "Should we make people think he has a tiny dick?" she asked.

I laughed and held up a red, glittery dildo. "I think we'll need those and a couple of these items here," I responded as I pointed to a display.

She giggled and said, "You do realize that he is going to kill us for this, right?"

I nodded my head and laughed out, "That's why we're signing Tanya's name to the card. He'll know it wasn't her, but it will still be funny."

Lily and I purchased a few items from the bookstore and started to put together a gift basket for Masen. The package consisted of a red metal base that was filled with our purchased XXX objects. We wrapped the container in clear cellophane and tied a large red bow at the top. Lily wrote out a card that largely displayed Masen's name and attached it to the bow.

Anyone who sees the gift basket will be able to see what is inside of it, along with who it is intended for. We had the gift basket delivered to Credit Suisse on Tuesday morning.

What surprised me was the number of phone calls I received from the wives of men who worked with Edward. By Thursday evening, I had received phone calls from five different women who wanted to warn me that my husband may be having an affair.

Prior to these phone calls, I would have considered these women forced acquaintances because of Masen's job. However, their concern was genuine and they informed me that I would always be welcome in their homes. Some of their husbands (and Masen's coworkers), even offered to help me find a good attorney if I needed one. I played my part of the wronged wife well and made sure to thank everyone for their kind words of support.

Masen was going to be furious when he realized I had turned some of our favorite couples against him. I eagerly awaited his return to the office...

-o-o-o-

On Friday morning, I was laying in bed visualizing Masen's morning...

Masen will return to office feeling positive about his meeting at headquarters. The way things were going, he would be a shoe-in for CFO. As he walks towards his office, Masen will notice that his coworkers are staring at him with looks of disdain. He will wave and say a polite, "Good Morning," to everyone he passes on his way to the mailroom.

As Masen enters the mailroom, his attention will be drawn to an exquisite gift basket in the middle of the room. Up close, Masen will see that the gift basket is filled with multi-colored, extra-small condoms. On top of the condoms sits a large, glittery strap-on dildo, a vibrating cock ring, and anal lube. Behind the sex toys is a book entitled, 'The Bi-Man's Guide to Anal Sex.'

Wanting to maintain the conservative image he projects at work, Masen will bristle at the thought of such an inappropriate basket being sent to the workplace. He will be prepared to lecture someone on insuring that any future gifts are delivered to their home. Masen will reach towards the card to see who he should lecture and his face will blanch as he reads the name.

For, the very visible card attached to the bow of the arrangement reads, "Masen, I am so excited that _I'll_ be able to enjoy _your_ ass for once. XOXO, Tanya Zaken."

I giggle as I imagined the look on Masen's face. He will be horrified about the perceptions that his coworkers will now have of him. Not to mention, the card calls attention to the fact that he is sleeping with someone who is not his wife. His conservative and upstanding reputation at work will be shattered. I wish I could see his face.

I was brought out of my daydream by the sound of my cellphone ringing. I flipped open the phone to find Masen's name lighting-up the display...

* * *

A/N: Tanya's last name, Zaken, is Swedish for C-U-Next-Tuesday (urbandictionary (dot) com)


	5. Skunked!

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**Disclaimer 2: I am not responsible for anyone trying these crazy ideas in real life. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, do not try this stuff at home. It's fun to read about Bella's book and the fantasies she has for revenge, but it's not funny in real life. It just leads to a criminal record and it makes you look sad. Don't be **_**THAT**_** girl. Take a note from Bella and write down all of your revenge ideas.**

**A/N: This is the bribe for the 'I'll Be Seeing You' chapter of AWS.**

**

* * *

**

**Skunked!**

The weeks following my separation from Masen were difficult. Whenever I wanted to feel better about things, I would replay the message he left on my phone the morning he discovered my sex-toy gift basket.

"What the fuck, Annabelle! Why would you send sex toys to the office? You know how hard I am working to become CFO! Do you really hate me so much that you would destroy my career?!?! Damnit! You'd better call me when you get this," Masen's angry voice shouted.

About an hour after I received Masen's message, I returned his call. All I told him was, "Masen, why would I send you sex toys? I obviously wouldn't be the woman you would use them with. Call me crazy, but there is no way I would send you and Tanya party favors. Get over yourself."

I could tell that Masen didn't believe that I didn't send him the basket, but after a few minutes of me acting nonchalant, he backed down with a warning that I should leave him alone. While Masen may have believed that he scared me off, the only thing he accomplished was strengthening my resolve to torture him and Tanya.

_Freaking idiot._

-o-o-o-

Two weeks after the sex-toy incident, Lily and I were planning our next 007 mission. I had officially moved out of Masen's house; however, I still had a key to both his house and Tanya's apartment.

After I told Lily this information, she made a suggestion, "Why don't we hide something in their homes to make it smell? Nothing's worse than being unable to relax in your own home."

"Brilliant idea, Lily. What could we hide? Food?" I asked.

She bit her lip and thoughtfully replied, "Maybe. Or dog poop?"

The two of us continued to brainstorm what to hide in Masen and Tanya's homes. We determined to research some ideas and come up with a plan.

That night, I was shopping on the internet and came across a synthetic skunk spray, Skunk Shot. It is used by police to keep squatters, drug dealers, and prostitutes out of condemned buildings. One application lasts 3-4 weeks and is non-toxic. According to the website, the skunk smell could only be removed completely by bleach before the 4 week mark.

I quickly pulled out my credit card and ordered a couple of bottles. After placing my order, I called Lily and told her that we wouldn't need to hide anything because we were going to douse Masen and Tanya's homes with skunk juice.

-o-o-o-

One week later, Lily and I let ourselves into Masen's home. We were each armed with a spray bottle full of Skunk Shot. We quickly worked our way through the house spraying down every imaginable surface while being careful to keep the bottles pointed away from ourselves. The smell was horrific and overwhelming.

I was giggling as I sprayed down Masen's closet, "Now you will smell like the ass you are!"

Lily just laughed and said, "God, they are going to be so pissed."

After we finished spraying Masen's home, Lily and I made our way over to Tanya's apartment. We proceeded to spray down every surface and article of clothing she owned. While in Tanya's room, I came across her lingerie drawer.

The woman owned quite the extensive collection of lingerie. Before I sprayed down her underwear with Skunk Shot, I took a seam ripper to each item. When Tanya went to wash her lingerie, it would fall apart in the spin cycle.

Lily laughed at me as she observed me ripping Tanya's panties apart while wearing rubber gloves.

"What?" I asked. "You can't be too careful. Who knows where this slut has been?"

I laughed as Lily replied, "I know! It will be a little more difficult for her to seduce a man wearing granny panties or lingerie riddled with holes!"

_I doubt the slut keeps her panties on long enough for men to care about the holes._

"Nah, she'll still be able to seduce them. She just won't feel as sexy in crappy lingerie. Not to mention these La Perla bras are expensive," I answered.

-o-o-o-

Lily and I giggled as we left Tanya's apartment. We traveled back to Lily's house, poured ourselves some wine, and toasted our latest adventure. I could barely wait to hear Masen and Tanya's reactions about the smell in their homes. We sat and stared at my phone in anticipation of the inevitable calls.

Lily and I jumped in surprise when we heard the pounding on the front door. I swung open the door to reveal the red face of my furious husband.....

* * *

A/N: Yes, the info about Skunk Shot is real. It's really effective and cheap at only $15 a pop.


	6. Mistress Attack!

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**Disclaimer 2: I am not responsible for anyone trying these crazy ideas in real life. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, do not try this stuff at home. It's fun to read about Bella's book and the fantasies she has for revenge, but it's not funny in real life. It may lead to a criminal record and it makes you look sad. Don't be **_**THAT**_** girl. Take a note from Bella and write down all of your revenge ideas.**

* * *

**Mistress Attack!**

I would randomly break down in laughter for weeks following the skunk attack. My father told me that Tanya had spent hundreds of dollars trying different methods to get rid of the skunk smell. While my step-mother was trying to remain neutral about her skank of a daughter ruining my marriage, my father was firmly on my side. He never mentioned the skunking in front of his wife, but he laughed until he cried when I told him about it.

According to Dad, Tanya bought all sorts of skunk removal products and even hired a cleaning service to try and remove the smell. She ended up having to move into his house until the smell faded. Additionally, Dad said Tanya yelled at her mother about their washing machine because some of her clothing was ruined. Little did she know, my seam-ripper was responsible for her destroyed panties.

Masen checked into a hotel and had to buy new clothes to use until the smell faded from the house. The night Lily and I skunked the house, he showed up on her front step in a rage.

He spewed out, "What the fuck, Annabelle! This has gone too far. First you humiliate me at work and now you vandalize my home!"

"What are you talking about, Masen?" I asked in a bored tone.

Masen started to shake in rage, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! The entire interior of the house reeks like skunk!"

"How am I responsible for that Masen? It's not like I can trap a skunk and let it loose in the house," I sarcastically said. "Are you sure it's not just a smell from outside?"

Masen punched the side of Lily's house and yelled out, "Damnit, Anna! I'm not playing your games. I know you did this. Tanya's apartment smells too!"

"Oh. I got it now. You weren't skunked. That's just the smell of Tanya's over-used cooter. You might want to tell her to bathe more often or to keep her legs crossed. At the very least, she should get tested. That smell's not normal," I quipped.

Masen let out a growl as he turned to leave. "Stay the hell away from me!" he yelled out as he got into his car.

-o-o-o-

After Masen's temper-tantrum, I decided to honor his request and stay away from him. Lily and I had been brainstorming to come up with ideas to torture him and we had one plan that wouldn't require me being near him at all.

Lily and I went to the local comedy club to see an improv show. We watched all the artists and found one petite blond girl who looked like she was 18. According to the program, her name was Nicole and she was 21.

After the show, I approached her, "Hi, Nicole. I'm Annable Edwards. I was wondering if I could recruit you to participate in a prank on my soon-to-be ex-husband. It would involve working for two hours one morning. I am willing to pay you $200 for a good show."

Nicole skeptically asked, "What exactly would I need to do?"

I quickly went over the plan and explained to Nicole exactly how I wanted her to dress and act.

She laughed out, "You're freaking crazy! This has the potential to be really embarrassing for me. Make it $300 and we have a deal."

-o-o-o-

A week later, Lily and I were sitting in a van in front of Masen's office. We had a video camera out ready to record Nicole's perfomance. She was dressed like a high-schooler in American Eagle clothes with her hair in a ponytail.

Per Lily's and my instructions, Nicole was standing outside of Masen's office building handing out flyers to people as they were heading into work. The flyers had a large picture of Masen on top with the following words underneath the picture, "LOST DOG. Answers to the name of Masen. Last seen zipping his pants up after nailing his mistress in the back seat of her car. His pregnant, teenage girlfriend needs help raising his baby. If seen, please call xxx-xxxx."

The telephone number on the flyer was Tanya's cellphone number. I hope she enjoys the extra calls.

As Nicole was passing out flyers, she was yelling, "Masen Edwards lied to me and knocked me up! I need help raising our baby! He promised we would be together when I turned 18, but now he denies ever knowing me! Our baby needs its father!"

Lily and I were cracking up as we watched Masen approach the building. As soon as he heard Nicole's spiel, Masen started yelling, "Who are you?!?! Why are you doing this?"

People stopped and watched the show as Nicole yelled back, "Who am I?!? I'm the girl who let you fuck her repeatedly until you knocked her up!"

Masen grabbed the flyers out of Nicole's hands and read one. "What the hell is this? I don't even know you. I would never sleep with a teenager!" he yelled.

"That's a lie and you know it! Masen, you promised that we could be together when I turned 18! You told me you loved me!" Nicole replied with a hysterical tone in her voice. "Please don't leave me! The baby and I need you!"

Masen replied with a steely edge in his voice, "Leave the flyers here and go before I have you arrested. How dare you spread lies at my workplace!?!"

"Fine. But I'm sure your wife will love to know all about this. I'll be sure to call her and your mistress. Does your wife's sister know that she isn't the only mistress you have?" Nicole replied through her fake tears.

Masen threw the flyers and sneered, "You are a miserable human being and I hope you rot in hell!"

Nicole let out a dramatic sob and ran away from the building. Masen watched her run away before he noticed the crowd that had gathered.

-o-o-o-

That night, Lily and I watched our new home video while drinking Coronas. I laughed until I cried as I watched Masen yell and throw the flyers into the air.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lily boot-up her computer and connect the video camera to it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

She wickedly smiled at me and said, "I'm putting this shit on YouTube."


	7. Conversation with Edward RPOV

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**A/N: This is the bribe for reviewing Chapter 8 from AWS.**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

Tonight I was attending a silent auction for a Battered Women's Shelter here in Chicago. I arrived early to speak with Momma Liz.

"Rosalie, do you understand what I'm telling you?" Liz questioned condescendingly.

_I'm not an idiot, bitch._

"You are telling me that I am free to write whatever I want about the event. The only things that are off limits are your family and Edward's love life. If I choose to ignore your rules, you will have me fired. Correct?" I asked.

Liz nodded at me. I moved closer to her and whispered, "What you don't realize is that I don't work for you. You may get me fired, but you can't shut me up. I never signed a non-disclosure agreement with you and I never made a deal with you about what I could or couldn't write. Bella may have agreed to stay silent about your family, but I am not Bella."

"In fact, you often told me throughout the years that I am not of the same class as you and Edward. That I am not above anything. Well, that includes spilling all your dirty little secrets. Don't push me, Liz," I sneered.

I enjoyed watching the panicked look in Momma Liz's eyes before she composed herself.

"If you value your job, you'll follow my rules," Liz snarled.

I inspected my nails and replied in a bored tone, "No, Liz. If you value your reputation, you'll start treating me with the respect I deserve."

I noticed that people were beginning to file into the event so there was no way Liz would engage me in an argument now. Just to push her buttons, I loudly chirped, "It's been so lovely to talk to you, Liz!"

Momma Liz glared at me and replied in a friendly tone, "It was fantastic to see you, Rosalie. We should do lunch soon!"

With a final smirk, I turned to go find Edward and his skank of a date.

_God, I love my job..._

-o-o-o-

Strolling around the room, I joined conversations with different patrons to gain perspective on the silent auction. I listened a group of socialites as they gossiped about Edward.

Apparently, he had been dating one girl for the past four months. No one had seen them together outside of society events, but they were rumored to be extremely affectionate with each other. The group anticipated that Edward's date would become the next Mrs. Masen.

_Isn't that interesting._

When the subject changed, I went in search of Edward. I was nervous about what I would find. Edward had every right to date now that he and Bella were divorced. However, I wasn't sure how I would tell Bella if he was in a serious relationship. She still loved Edward and this information would really hurt her.

As I saw Edward, I realized all my fears were unfounded. Before me sat a man who was too miserable to be in love with someone new. Edward had dark circles under his eyes and appeared haggard.

_When was the last time he slept?_

I approached his table and realized that Edward was drunk. I could smell the alcohol seeping through his pores.

"If it isn't the biggest jackass I know," I mocked.

Edward's head snapped up and he asked me, "How is she?"

I was unnerved by the wild look in Edward's eyes. He looked like a man possessed. I didn't want to give him any information about Bella, so instead I snarked, "I'm not sure how your girlfriend is. You should tell me."

Edward scoffed, "Don't play dumb, Rosalie. You know Felicity is not my girlfriend and that I am asking about Bella."

"Her name is Felicity? Like that whiny show that used to be on the WB?" I asked.

"My date is Felicity King, Rosalie," he answered with a meaningful stare.

I observed Edward and tried to determine what he was getting at. After a moment, it clicked.

_Felicity King is gay._

I laughed at the notion that Edward was a beard.

"Does Momma Liz know that Felicity is a lesbian?" I asked.

Edward glared at me and said, "No. Keep your voice down, Rosalie. Felicity hasn't come out to her parents yet. You may hate me, but that is no reason to out her. This better not appear in one of your articles."

"I would never out someone, Edward. That would just be cruel," I admonished.

Edward watched me closely for some sign that I was lying. When he didn't find one, his shoulders relaxed and he leaned back in his chair.

I asked, "So what's the deal then? Why are you exclusively dating a lesbian?"

Edward sighed and responded, "Felicity and I attend the same functions. We agreed to be a 'couple' so that our mothers and society writers would leave us alone. By dating each other, we avoid unpleasant questions."

_Momma's boy..._

"Why don't you just bring one of your many 'friends', Edward?" I questioned. "I'm sure Tanya wouldn't mind attending events with you."

Edward hissed when he heard Tanya's name. The rage that flashed through his eyes scared me.

"I am not interested in any women right now, Rosalie," he sneered. "Especially, not Tanya."

"What? She's good enough to ruin your marriage over, but not good enough for society functions?" I snarled.

"Enough!" Edward roared at me. His eyes dangerously flashed as he continued, "I have not seen Tanya since the night Bella left me. I have not seen any other women. I love my wife, Rosalie!"

"Ex-wife," I spit at him.

My correction of Bella's title defeated him. Edward slumped in his chair and took a shaky breath. "I know," he whispered.

His defeatist attitude was concerning me. "Are you okay, Edward?" I asked.

Edward's tortured eyes met my gaze as he answered, "No. My life is ruined. I destroyed my marriage and lost my best friend. I despise myself on a daily basis."

This self-deprecating Edward was not who I expected to see tonight. He and I usually bickered back and forth. I couldn't let myself fight with him. It would be like kicking a puppy.

"I'll let you get back to your date, Edward," I said.

"Wait!" he spurt. "How is she, really?"

"She's good. She has her bad days, but she's moving on," I replied honestly.

"Is she still living with you?" he inquired.

I shook my head and answered, "No. She left the state."

Edward's hand shook as he took another swig of his drink. I could tell that the news of Bella's move upset him.

"Will you tell her that I love her and miss her? That I wish I could go back and change everything?" Edward begged.

"Edward," I said. "You know I can't tell her that."

_It would destroy her..._

"I know," he said. " I just fucking miss her. We belong together. I need her, Rosalie!"

I didn't know how to respond. Normally, I would have told Edward that it was his fault, but I couldn't bring myself to chastise him.

Instead, I just said, "I'm sorry, Edward. I need to go."

"Goodbye, Rosalie," he whispered.

I walked away from the table and for the first time since the divorce, I felt sorry for Edward.


	8. Blast From The Past Part 1 EPOV

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**A/N: This is the bribe for the Blast From the Past, Part 1 chapter of 'A Woman Scorned.'**

**

* * *

**

**Blast From the Past, Part 1 (EPOV)**

Cullen.

_How did I know that name? _

It sounded familiar and I knew I should know it. I was about to rip my hair out in frustration when I heard Mike say, "Some days I just wanna beg Chief Cullen to invite me over to his home for dinner. All of the Cullen women are fucking sexy."

_Of-fucking-course._

Carlisle Cullen was the Chief of Pediatric Surgery at the hospital. Most importantly, he was Bella's uncle.

_How could I forget that her mother's maiden name was Cullen? _

I tried to pay attention to the conversation between Mike and Eric, but my mind was filled with thoughts of Bella. I couldn't get over how wonderful she looked. She always was so beautiful.

I was dying to talk to her and hear how her life was. Did she miss me as much as I missed her? Did she wish that she could tell me about her day?

One thing was for certain. This was not the time or place to approach Bella.

-o-o-o-

I walked over to the bar to get a drink and tried to distract myself so that I wouldn't be tempted to go find Bella. As I waited for the bartender to make my drink, I turned to the man next to me and gave him a nod of acknowledgment.

He said, "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of all these charity galas. People should just write checks to the organization instead of spending all this money on entertainment."

"I know," I laughed, "It's all just a big excuse to have a party."

After a moment of silence, I continued, "So why did you come here tonight if you don't like galas?"

The man took a sip of his drink and responded, "I'm involved with many of the children's charities around town. I just felt like I should support the hospital, you?"

"I'm a Pediatric Oncologist. Since I work for the hospital, I need to be here," I said.

The two of us were quickly involved in a conversation about the hospital and children's charities in the area. I determined this man was someone I would like to know. He was funny and involved with the right organizations. I felt like I might have met my first real friend in Denver.

The man must have felt the same way because he held his hand out and said, "I'm sorry, I don't believe I introduced myself. I'm Tyler Crowley."

I grasped his hand in a firm handshake and said, "Edward Masen. Nice to meet you, Tyler."

Tyler quickly broke our handshake and gave me an appraising stare. "By any chance, are you from Chicago, Edward?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered tentatively.

Tyler's face registered a myriad of emotions: shock, fury, contempt, disgust, and apprehension.

He shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Of course. This is fucking great."

I was confused about the change in Tyler's demeanor. He went from jovial to aggressive quickly. I didn't know why he would be angry that I was from Chicago. It wasn't like he knew me.

_Or did he? Had he heard about me?_

"Excuse me. It was interesting meeting you, Edward," Tyler said. He abruptly left me at the bar.

_What the fuck was that? _

I was reeling from my conversation with Tyler. I thought we were getting along. He seemed like an alright guy. Maybe I was being paranoid, but it seemed like he knew who I was.

_Did he know Bella?_

I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. It was probably a misunderstanding. Seeing Bella tonight was making me overthink things.

-o-o-o-

When I left the bar, I was confronted with a sight that left me shaking in fury. Standing ten feet away from me was Bella.

Normally, I would be thrilled to be this close to her, but all I could focus on was the man with his hand on her bare back. He was over six feet tall with light brown hair and dark eyes. I quickly sized him up and determined that I could take him. Sure, he appeared to be in good shape, but not bulky.

I couldn't see Bella's face, but he was looking at her as if she were the center of the universe. The fucker kept rubbing his thumb on her back and I wanted to hit him.

_Get your hands off my wife..._

But she wasn't mine anymore. From the looks of it, she was his. My heart shattered when he leaned in and kissed her neck. The two of them were talking with a group of people and I could hear the tinkling of Bella's laugh.

_God I missed that sound._

I continued to watch her as the group walked away. The man had a concerned look on his face when Bella dropped her purse. I watched the tube of lip gloss roll across the floor as the two of them gathered her belongings.

This was my chance to talk to her again. I picked it up and calmly walked over to her. My stomach was twisted in anticipation. I didn't know whether to speak or throw up.

I held out the lip gloss and said, "I believe you dropped this..."


	9. Blast From The Past Part 2 EPOV

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no**

**

* * *

**

**Blast From the Past, Part 2 (EPOV)**

"I believe you dropped this."

_Really? That's your opening line? _

_Idiot._

I was busy mentally berating myself when Bella lifted her head and met my gaze. Those soulful brown eyes captivated me. I couldn't help but smile. Bella did not return my smile. She grimaced slightly as she took the makeup from me before a glazed look took over her features. After a moment, her date cleared his throat and she seemed to snap back into the moment.

"Thank you, Edward," Bella said politely. The tone of her voice distracted me. Never before had she sounded so detached and calm. This woman was self-assured and confident. Apparently, she was not interested in talking with me.

After an awkward moment, Bella spoke. She introduced her date as Alec Jensen. I notice that she did not qualify how she knew him. There was no title, just his name.

_Are they together? What is their relationship?_

Never before had I hated someone so much. The asshole wrapped his arm around my girl as he shook my hand.

_Fucker. Why don't you just pee on her?_

He was glaring at me, letting me know that he considered Bella to be his. I returned his gaze to show him that I was not intimidated. I would not hesitate to end him if he didn't stop pawing at my Bella in front of me.

As I glared at Alec, Bella seemed lost in her thoughts. The expressions dancing across her face told me that she was not thrilled to be talking to me. Before, she appeared aloof, but now she was outright hostile. I wasn't willing to stop talking to her though. She could yell and scream at me all night long. I just wanted to hear her voice and be near her again.

In an effort to get the conversation flowing, I asked Bella why she was in Denver. Her clipped answer confirmed her hostile mood. My heart shattered when she said her life was working out the way she wanted it to.

_Did she miss me at all?_

However, I was thrown by her panicked expression when I asked her if she was still an Editor. It was almost as if she didn't' want me to know about her job.

_What was she doing with her life that would make her clam-up like that?_

I had asked Bella if she would like to catch up sometime and she agreed. However, I was positive she was only being polite.

_Hell would freeze over before she agreed to meet me._

As they walked away, Alec leaned over and kissed her neck.

_Stop touching her. She's mine._

Bella tolerated his caresses, but she didn't fully lean into them. The two of them were comfortable with each other; however, something seemed off with their interactions. I didn't know what it was, but I would be watching their every move for the rest of the night.

-o-o-o-

As the room filled with big-band music, I saw Alec lead Bella out onto the dance floor, the two of them twisting and turning to the music.

_Since when did Bella swing?_

Bella's face lit up with a huge smile and she laughed. The flush on her face made her look ethereal.

_She was stunning._

The music changed to a slow song and Alec drew her closer to him. He continued to stroke her back as they quietly discussed something. Bella must have said something shocking, because they stopped dancing and his face froze in a surprised expression. Bella laughed while Alec tried to convince her of something.

Tyler joined the mix Bella laughed gleefully while Alec's face blanched at whatever Tyler said and he walked Tyler pulled Bella into his arms and they gracefully moved to the music.

_And there it was…._

The look on Bella's face tore my world apart. Tyler was obviously someone she felt strongly for. The intimacy of their interaction was palpable. He traced his finger across her cheekbone as the two of them engaged in an intense conversation. My heart stopped as I watched them glide around the dance floor. The way they moved together answered all of my questions. Even if Bella came to the gala with Alec, she had belonged to Tyler at one point.

_He had held her, kissed her, loved her…._

I wanted to scream and rage that she belonged to me, but I knew there was no point. I had hammered the final nail into the coffin that was our marriage. She was no longer mine.

The worst part was that Tyler was a decent man. When we talked, I genuinely liked him and hoped that we could be friends. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't.

_He hates you though…_

Once again, my past was determining my future. Denver was supposed to be my fresh start. Instead, I was surrounded by my past. I could only imagine the way people would look at me when they realized I was Bella's cheating ex-husband.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You deserve it._

When the dance ended, Tyler kissed her check. Bella wiped a tear away as she rejoined her group. The look on her face showed longing and regret.

_What had divided them?_

It was obvious that Bella and Tyler were no longer together. It was also obvious that they missed each other. I hated to see her with him, but I hated to see her in pain more. Even if she were no longer my lover, I could make sure she was all right.

_Couldn't I?_

I caught her eye and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

She gave me a small smile and nod in return.

I longingly watched as she interacted with her friends. When Alec led her out of the event, I felt my heart follow her. Now that she was near me again, I knew I had to have her in my life.

_I belonged to her…_


	10. Free Advertising

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**

* * *

**

**Free Advertising**

The YouTube video that Lily posted of Masen's run-in with his teenage mistress was an instant hit. It circulated through MySpace, Facebook, and Twitter quickly and it was deemed the newest internet sensation. No matter how many times I watched it, I still found it funny.

According to my father, Tanya and Masen did not find it quite as humorous as I did. People were calling the number on the flyer, which was Tanya's cell phone, to talk about abuse and being a teenage mother. Not to mention, Tanya was labeled as a whore in the business community after they found out she was the reason for my failed marriage.

My stepmother and Masen's mother were horrified by the gossip. I heard through the grapevine that Masen was being blacklisted at the country club and that his employer was embarrassed by Nicole's display outside the office.

_It must be tough for him to have everyone know what an adulterous bastard he was._

On the other hand, people were coming out of the woodwork to support me. Wives from Credit Suisse still called to invite me to lunch. Lawyers who belonged to our club were offering me legal advice. Mostly, people wanted to assure me that I was better off without the adulterous asshole.

The fallout from the prank involving Nicole got me feeling guilty for torturing Masen. I decided that it was time I left the poor man alone. I had loved him at one point and I didn't want to see him completely ruined.

_Right?_

-o-o-o-

My sympathy toward Masen lasted less than half a day.

Just after I made the decision to abandon my war of revenge, Masen called me.

"Annabelle, I hope you enjoy ruining me. The gossip here at Credit Suisse is severely hurting my career."

"You're only feeling a fraction of the pain you caused me, Masen," I responded.

"Fuck, Annabelle. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can't help that I fell in love with Tanya. You're purposefully hurting us," he exclaimed.

"Well, you did make the choice to start the affair in the first place, so we're both guilty of making choices that hurt the other. I can't apologize for my actions. The best we can do is put it behind us. Hopefully, we can work on our divorce amicably."

"I would really like that. The sooner we get this divorce finalized, the sooner we can move on," Masen stated jovially.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in a hurry to get married again," I joked.

The silence was deafening.

"You're going to marry that home-wrecking slut?!?!" I screeched.

"Anna," Masen sighed, "I love her. Of course I want to marry her. I'm shocked this even surprises you."

"Of course you love her. She worships you and she's easy. What happens when she leaves you for the next married man she wants to fuck?" I spat.

"There's no need to get upset. Let's just end our marriage as quickly and quietly as possible."

"This isn't even close to being enough. You can thank my trashy stepsister for prolonging our divorce. If she wants to marry you, then she can wait."

I knew I was being selfish and bitter, but I wasn't going to just hand my husband over to Tanya. It was time to teach the bitch some patience. She couldn't wait until he was divorced to fuck him, but she would have to wait until he was divorced to marry him.

"Anna, don't be a bitch. I really tried to make our marriage work, but it's over."

"Please, Masen," I said sarcastically, "Like you expect me to believe that you tried. You spent more time driving your car and fucking my stepsister than you did with me."

"Enough. Stop acting like a child. You're just pissed that I love my Aston Martin more than I ever loved you!"

"Nice to hear you finally admit it, asshole," I spat. I hung up the phone with one final thought…

_You're going to wish you never said that._

-o-o-o-

After my phone call with Masen, I did some research on ways to vandalize his car without endangering his safety. I wanted to humiliate the man, not kill him. Hours later, I came up with the perfect plan.

The next week, Lily and I snuck into the parking garage at Masen's office. He had an assigned parking spot that was in the corner farthest from the elevator. When he was assigned that space, he was upset because it was located in a blind spot for the security cameras. When he expressed his concern for his beloved Aston Martin, I had laughed at him and told him he was worrying about nothing.

_Little did he know…_

Lily and I stuck-sprayed the Aston Martin with adhesive and covered the entire body in bumper stickers. The stickers would be difficult to remove and would destroy the car's paint. To make the event as humiliating as possible, the stickers had the following sayings on them:

"My Dick is the Size of a Vienna Sausage"

"Available For: All Male Gang Bang"

"Follow Me for a Free Blowjob"

"I Bang My Mother"

"I Eat My Own Jizz"

"I Sniff My Mom's Panties"

"Sorry Ladies, I Suck Dick"

"I Have Herpes"

"I'm Not Gay, But My Ass Is"

-o-o-o-

I was thankful that Masen was so predictable in his routine. He was too lazy to walk up the stairs of the parking garage, so I was certain that Lily and I would be safe hiding in the stairwell. I couldn't wait for Masen to discover the art on his car. The damage to the exterior was going to push him over the edge.

_God, he was going to be pissed._

Just when we started to lose patience, Masen exited the elevator and started toward his parking space. His face ignited in rage when he noticed the current state of his car. He threw his briefcase down and started screaming expletives. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

Mine began to vibrate in my purse as Lily and I tried not to laugh. I saw the name "Satan" flash across the screen and hit ignore.

I was shaking in silent laughter when Masen screamed into his phone, "You Mother-Fucking, Bitch! You've finally done it, Annabelle! If I were you I'd run, because I am going to make your life a living hell!"

_How much do you love your car now, bitch?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I wish I could take credit for this wonderful idea, however, the lovely squarepancake thought of plastering bumper stickers all over Masen's car. **

**Disclaimer: I am not responsible for anyone attempting this prank. If you're going to put bumper stickers on someone's car, make sure they're magnetic.**


	11. Say It Isn't So

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**A/N: This is the bribe from the chapter, 'Target Practice' of AWS.**

**

* * *

**

**Say It Isn't So**

_I need caffeine._

That was the only thing I was thinking as I strolled into the Staff Lounge. Sure my hours were more consistent now that I had completed my fellowship, but they were still exhausting. As a result, my addiction to caffeine had grown stronger over the last few years.

I was enjoying my escape when two nurses barged into the lounge.

"Oh my God. How awesome is Annabelle?" Jessica said.

The nurses that worked in oncology had recently started a book club and were reading a book about a man-eater. I had no idea what the novel was about, but I knew that the heroine tortured her ex-lover for fun. It had only been a week, but I was sick of hearing about it.

Jane laughed and responded, "I just wish I'd had the guts to do this stuff to my ex."

"I know!" Jessica interrupted, "My favorite part is when she chucks the lube at him and tells him to enjoy fucking himself because she'll enjoy fucking him in court!"

_What the fuck?!?_

The cup I was holding fell to the ground. As if it were in slow motion, the coffee splattered all over the carpet and my scrub pants. It scalded my skin, but all I could focus on was the nurses' conversation. They both asked if I was okay, but I quickly brushed off their concern.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. Why are you two talking about sexually torturing men? Are you into BDSM?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

Jane smirked, "Our book club is reading a book about a cheating husband. His wife discovers his affair and gets revenge."

"So she tortures the guy with lube?" I questioned.

_Please let this be a coincidence…_

"No. She tricks him into believing that she's going to do a BDSM scene with him. Instead, she ties him up and tortures him with a vibrating cock ring. After she lets him go, she throws a bottle of lube at him and tells him to go fuck himself. It's pure genius," Jessica squeals.

_Oh shit._

"Sounds interesting and slightly scary. What's the name of this book?" I asked.

"A Woman Scorned, by Marie Brandon."

-o-o-o-

During my shift, all I could think about was this novel.

_Maybe Bella had gotten the idea from the book?_

_That could be it…._

The questions floating through my head were distracting me and making me anxious. I had to force myself to concentrate on my patients. The last thing I needed was to mention BDSM in front of children and their parents.

When it was time for my lunch break, I asked Jessica if I could borrow her copy of the book.

My anxiety quickly turned to horror as I read the first chapter. It was if I were reading a transcript of that afternoon.

'_**Feeling sick, I looked through the crack of Tanya's bedroom door to see her fucking my husband on her kitchen counter. His pants were around his ankles and her high heels were digging into his ass as he plowed into her.'**_

There was no doubt in my mind. Bella wrote this book. The details of the afternoon were specific and accurate.

_Oh God, she was there. That's how she found out._

My breathing escalated and I felt like I was going to have a panic attack. I was repulsed by the way she discovered my affair. The raw anger and hurt in her written words conveyed the depth her emotional destruction.

'_**I had given this man everything I had. He took it all and threw it away on the woman I called my sister. I was physically ill. The more I thought about the two of them together, the more devastated I became.'**_

_I'm such a fucking asshole..._

My self-loathing knew no bounds. It was only cut short by the book's deviation from actual events. Only a fictional character could be a worse villain than I was.

'_**Masen calmly stated, "Of course I love her. Tanya is everything that you're not. She's beautiful, successful, and loving. How could I not love her?" **_

_**A sob caught in my throat as he looked up at me. "Annabelle, I want a divorce. We should have never gotten married. I knew back then that she could be the one for me. I just didn't know how to tell you. I hoped that I would get over my infatuation."**_

_**With those words, my world came crashing down. My husband had always been in love with my step-sister. Masen had married me while he loved someone else. I had dedicated my life to someone who never truly loved me.'**_

_I think I'm going to be sick._

_Did Bella think that I always loved Tanya?_

The agony and heartbreak she expressed was debilitating. I prayed that Bella knew how I had adored her. I prayed that she understood I had married her because I loved her and couldn't live without her.

-o-o-o-

After my lunch break, I was useless. All I wanted to do was get back to the book. The first chapter was brutal. Reading about how my actions destroyed Bella was agonizing. It was amazing that she would even let me be near her now. The way she described my character traits caused me to recognize how horrible a husband I had been.

_I had never hated myself more._

As I dwelled on Bella's descriptions of our marriage, my self-loathing and hurt morphed into anger.

_How dare she write a book about my failures as a husband?_

Yes, I had destroyed our marriage by having an affair, but we were on our way toward a divorce anyway. Our relationship was practically over by the time I slept with Tanya. It was easy to write Masen as the villain, while Annabelle was the innocent victim of a wife. However, Bella conveniently left out her role in the destruction of our marriage.

_Did Bella really believe that our marriage was wonderful prior to my affair?_

_How did she not realize that our relationship was falling apart?_

I admitted my shortcomings in our marriage. It was time that Bella fucking acknowledged hers…


	12. Forget Prada, The Devil Wears Gucci

**Disclaimer: Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to Bella Baby24. Plagiarism is bad. Just say no.**

**A/N: This is the bribe from the chapter, 'Heavy Truths' of AWS.

* * *

**

**Forget Prada, The Devil Wears Gucci **

After my talk with Bella, I knew I had to finish reading her book. I made my way to Barnes and Noble. Just my luck, Marie Brandon was a best-selling author and "A Woman Scorned" had its own display.

It felt like the entire store was watching me as I waited to check out. I ignored the questioning looks of the guy behind the counter and hurried home. After grabbing a beer out of the fridge, I sat down and really looked at the book.

The cover showed a caricature of a woman beating a man up. When I flipped to the back cover, I noticed that there was no picture. The biography stated that Marie Brandon lived happily with her friends and family now that her Masen was gone.

_Ouch._

I flipped the book open and started where I'd left off.

-0-0-0-

_**My shoes were fucking mocking me.**_

_**Tanya and I used to go shoe shopping together. She would often 'educate' me on how Gucci screamed class and sophistication. Now, as I looked at my favorite pair, all I could think about was the image of those heels with "GUCCI made in italy" stamped on the bottom, digging into Masen's ass as he fucked another woman. **_

_**I had a feeling that image would haunt me until my dying day.**_

_**Not only did Tanya steal my husband, she singlehandedly ruined my love for one of my favorite brands. I would never be able to look at a pair of Gucci's the same way.**_

_**Forget Masen. Today, I was more upset about the shoes…**_

_**The more I thought about my new hate of all things Gucci, the more I realized that I needed to carry out another revenge plot against my 'sister.' **_

_**What better way than to ruin her 'fuck me' pumps?**_

_**After I skunked Tanya's home, she changed her locks. However, I knew that my stepmother, Irina, was guaranteed to have a spare key. The next afternoon I headed over to my dad's house under the guise of borrowing a fondue pot. **_

_**When Irina went to retrieve it for me, I frantically searched through her junk drawer. After a few seconds, I found one labeled, "Tanya" and quickly pocketed it.**_

_**Irina gave me the requested pot and asked me why I needed it. I quickly informed her that I was having a dinner party and would return it the next day. **_

_**She gave me a hug and told me she missed me. Our relationship had been strained since the discovery of Masen and Tanya's affair. I knew that Irina didn't approve of their relationship, but I also knew that she would never willingly help me vandalize her daughter's shoes.**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**After Masen threatened me over the bumper stickers, I knew that I needed to be discreet in my future revenge plots. There would come a day when they wouldn't overlook my destructive habits. I didn't want today to be that day.**_

_**I called Tanya's office and was informed that she would be showing houses for the rest of the afternoon. I quickly drove over to her house and let myself in.**_

_**Tanya's walk-in closet was filled with designer clothes, shoes, and handbags. Fashion was her main weakness. The woman used all of her disposable income to remain at the height of fashion. It used to be one of the many things I teased her about. Her response was always the same, "Anna, my furniture may be from IKEA, but when I walk out that door, nobody has to know."**_

_**Revenge was going to be oh-so-sweet.**_

_**I pulled out a knife and started cutting through the heels on all of Tanya's designer shoes. I then glued them back on with Elmer's Washable School Glue. Tanya would be able to wear her shoes, however the glue would either rub off or dissolve in water within hours.**_

_**After I finished, I dusted the inside of every suede shoe with itching powder. Itching powder can only be removed with soap and water. Unluckily for Tanya, soap and water ruin suede.**_

_**There were only four pairs of sandals left. I took some shoe nails and slowly hammered them into the bottom of each shoe. Looking at the soles, you couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but once Tanya walked around, she would feel the tips of each nail. They were not long enough to do real damage, but would definitely cause major discomfort.**_

_**I assumed my subtle sabotage was complete until I walked past the laundry room. There in a dry clean bag were a couple of Masen's power suits and Tanya's designer dresses. Masen had always been particular about having his suits cleaned and I was sure that he would not be happy to see them bunched in a mesh bag on the floor.**_

_**I stepped into the laundry room, pulled the bleach bottle off the counter, poured a small puddle of it on the floor, and set the open bottle on its side. I placed the dry cleaning bag on top of puddle and made sure each of Masen's suits were immersed. **_

_**It's a shame that his expensive suits were ruined by a knocked-over bottle of bleach…**_

_**I left Tanya's with a huge smile on my face. The only thing I regretted was not being able to ruin THE fucking heels. She must have been wearing them that day.**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**The next afternoon, I was sitting in my dad's kitchen talking to Irina and I realized just how much I missed her. She couldn't help that her daughter was such a lying, conniving bitch. We were laughing when Tanya entered the house in tears. **_

"_**Mom," she called.**_

_**Irina yelled that we were in the kitchen. Tanya ran into her mother's arms and blubbered about Masen and bleach. She explained that he was angry with her for ruining his suits and told her that she was messy and didn't know how to do laundry.**_

_**I snorted when Tanya went on to explain that she broke a pair of heels that day. The sound of my snort alerted Tanya to my presence.**_

"_**I'm glad you find my misfortune so hilarious," she sneered.**_

"_**It's not my fault you don't know how to launder clothes. I guess the only thing you're good for is screwing other people's husbands."**_

_**Tanya gave me a look that killed. Irina looked torn. I know she wanted to defend her daughter, but she also understood my pain and why I was lashing out.**_

_**I thanked Irina for the use of her fondue pot and told her I would see myself out.**_

_**I paused at the door to put my shoes back on. As I was slipping on a sandal, I noticed THE fucking Gucci heels. I reached in my purse and pulled out a marker. On each shoe, I wrote "WHORE". One great thing about knowing Tanya so well was that I could really hit her where it hurt. I then poured crazy glue into the shoe bed.**_

_**Before I left the house I yelled out to Tanya, "Nice fuck-me pumps. They fit your personality perfectly!"**_

_**I figured this would be a neon sign that I'd ruined her other shoes, but I didn't care. Once she realized they were all sabotaged, she'd be coming for me anyway. **_

_**I may never be able to forget the memory of those heels digging into my husband's ass, but at least I knew THE shoes reflected the incident accurately.**_

_**Classy, my ass….**_

-0-0-0-

_Holy shit._

I knew that Bella had witnessed us on the kitchen counter, but I never really thought about what she saw.

To have an innocent pair of shoes cause someone that much pain because they were a symbol of one of the worst days of her life, spoke volumes about how the incident affected her.

Then again, I could only imagine the horror. If I had walked in on Bella and Garrett, I would have literally gone crazy. The image of another man between those thighs while her high heels dug into his ass killed me.

I couldn't understand how she walked away. I would have immediately torn Garrett's dick from his body and shoved it up his ass.

_Fucking hell…_

It wasn't until that moment that I truly comprehended how it must have felt to see your spouse fuck someone else…


End file.
